


la rupture

by CourtneyAckles



Series: la rupture/les retrouvailles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, Dean Winchester in Denial, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gay Male Character, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Sad Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sad Ending
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyAckles/pseuds/CourtneyAckles
Summary: Cette OS est la premier d'une two shot. Comme le titre l'indique c'est la rupture Dean/Castiel
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: la rupture/les retrouvailles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134026
Kudos: 2





	la rupture

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de « Supernatural » ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à CW et à E.Kripke. Merci à Marian Clea.

Castiel et Dean étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de Dean après avoir fait l'amour deux fois. Les deux fois étaient mémorables. Dean adorait jouer avec l'une des mains de son amant : il faisait des ronds dans sa paume, enlaçait et délaçait ses doigts, déposait des baisers au creux du poignet. Castiel caressait le torse de son amant du bout des doigts, c’était leur rituel après l'amour, leur moment de tendresse.   
« Dean... hésita Castiel.  
\- Oui, Cas.  
\- Tu sais quel jour on est samedi ?  
\- Bien sûr la saint Valentin. Si tu veux demain je vois les différents menus que propose le traiteur pour la Saint Valentin.  
\- Dean.... je voudrais qu'on sorte au restaurant... comme un vrai couple hésita Castiel.  
\- Cas, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible.  
\- Ce serait possible si toi tu le voulais.  
\- Cas...  
\- Bonne nuit Dean coupa sèchement Castiel en lâchant le corps de Dean et se mettant au bout du lit.  
Dean se rapprocha de lui et lui caressa les cheveux. Castiel se soustrait à son contact.   
\- Mon ange, ne me fais pas la tête.

Castiel se réveilla de bonne heure, il avait mal dormi. Il devait partir travailler. Il était comptable dans une petite entreprise du bâtiment. Il se rendit directement dans la salle de bain attenante, qui était séparée par des panneaux japonais. La salle de bain était aussi grande que le salon de son appartement, une douche à l'italienne où pouvait tenir facilement 4 personnes avec jet massant. Et de l'autre côté un jacuzzi où on pouvait être aussi à 4. Le brun en se douchant pensa qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Il avait 30 ans, il était temps pour lui de faire des projets d'avenir et Dean n'était pas prêt, ne le serait peut-être jamais. Il décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il réfléchisse pendant quelques jours, loin de son amant. Quand il eut terminé sa douche et qu'il retourna dans la chambre pour s'habiller, il se rendit compte que Dean n'était plus dans le lit. Castiel s'habilla d'un jean brut noir et d'un pull en col V bleu marine et de belles chaussures noires.

Castiel se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il observa Dean décoiffé, avec un bas de jogging, qui tombait négligemment sur ses hanches. Il admira son ventre plat juste une fine ligne de poil blond. Sur le reste du corps, il était imberbe. Dean était entrain de faire griller du pain, il mit la plaquette de beurre, le pot de Nutella et de confiture à l'abricot sur le bar, puis il servit le café fumant dans deux bols avec chacun son nom. Il rajouta le sucre et le lait pour son amant. Il leva la tête à ce moment-là et lui fit un sourire. Castiel adorait son sourire, mais ce qui l'avait frappé en premier et il était toujours subjugué 4 ans après, c'était son beau regard, ses yeux verts. Les deux hommes s'installèrent au bar l'un en face de l'autre. Dean se pencha pour faire un baiser chaste à son chéri. L'homme se laissa faire mais devant le manque de réaction le blond s'inquiéta.   
« Cas tout va bien entre nous ?   
\- Non, Dean, je ne vais pas te mentir. Je pense qu'il serait bien qu'on fasse le point, chacun de notre côté.  
\- Si tu veux, moi je n'ai pas besoin de faire un point pour savoir que je t'aime.  
\- Dean, je t'aime et tu le sais très bien, mais où nous vois-tu dans 5 ans, dans 10 ans ? Je dois aller travailler, je te laisse s'énerva Castiel.

Castiel rentra chez lui, exténué, plusieurs jours de suite. Il pensait constamment à Dean, à leur situation. Depuis une semaine, il dormait 3 ou 4 heures tout au plus. Son appartement de 40m2 était composé d'un salon et d'un coin cuisine avec des meubles, un micro-onde, une cafetière et des ustensiles de cuisine, un petit frigo. De l'autre côté une petite salle de bain avec toilette et à côté une petite chambre, juste la place de mettre un lit, heureusement qu'il y avait un placard encastrable. Cela ne valait pas le duplex de 100m2 de son chéri mais il se sentait bien chez lui. Le brun était assis dans son canapé, il repensa à sa rencontre avec Dean.

Flashback

4 ans avant 

Castiel était bénévole au « Resto du cœur » et était tuteur pour les nouveaux bénévoles. Dean arriva un mercredi matin et le brun lui expliqua le fonctionnement. Dès que Castiel le vit, il crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Pourtant Castiel était quelqu'un de rationnel, il ne croyait pas « au coup de foudre », mais là il fallait se rendre à l’évidence. Pendant quelques semaines ils discutèrent à l’association. Puis Castiel l'invita à prendre un verre dans un bar, il vit Dean hésiter mais il accepta finalement. Dean lui expliqua qu'il venait d'une famille aisée, qu'il vivait de sa rente, qu'il avait choisi le bénévolat, car il voulait faire quelque chose de sa vie, et d'une certaine façon, c'était de rendre une certaine justice. Il trouvait que les galas de charité n’étaient pas assez. Pendant 3 mois, ils s'échangèrent des texto ou s'appelèrent tous les jours, se voyant tous les week-ends et parfois en semaine. Ils allèrent dans des bars et firent des soirées chez l'un ou l'autre. Ils partirent faire de l'escalade, de la randonnée. Et puis un soir tout bascula. Ils étaient entrain de discuter chez Castiel autour d'un verre, quand le brun embrassa Dean. Il vit de la terreur dans le regard du blond, qui s’enfuit. Castiel s'en voulait d'avoir brisé leur amitié. Mais quelques jours plus tard, Dean sonna chez lui et l'embrassa furieusement. C'était leur première nuit ensemble. Ils ne firent que dormir ce soir-là dans les bras l'un de l’autre. Puis au bout d'un moment, Castiel voulut passer à la vitesse supérieure, mais il sentait que son amoureux n'était pas à l'aise avec le sexe masculin, Castiel prit donc les devants et se rendit compte que malgré l'inexpérience de Dean en matière de rapport homosexuel, il était très doué. Castiel connut son premier orgasme avec lui et pourtant il avait eu quelques hommes dans sa vie, dont Raphael pendant 2 ans. 

Présent

Mais voilà la seule barrière à leur histoire, c'était que Dean, n'acceptait pas d'aimer les hommes, il avait honte. Il trouvait qu'il avait été assez patient. Quand Castiel avait parlé de Dean, à Balthazar, celui-ci était fou de joie. Il voulait rencontrer l'amoureux de son frère. Castiel lui avait expliqué qu'il était le premier mec de Dean. Avant celui-ci n'était sorti qu'avec des filles, et pour l'instant il avait du mal à assumer. Balthazar l'avait prévenu que Dean n'accepterait jamais et que leur relation était vouée à l'échec. Castiel se souvint de s'être énervé contre son aîné, qu'il était sûr que Dean assumerait avec le temps, que c'était une situation nouvelle pour lui. Il se rendit compte que son frère avait eu raison. Castiel avait décidé d'aller chercher ses affaires chez Dean dès le lendemain, et que si mis au pied du mur, Dean ne voulait pas faire d’effort, le brun mettrait fin à leur histoire d’amour. Castiel était triste mais déterminé.

Le lendemain Castiel se rendit chez Dean. Il avait un double des clés. Il mit plusieurs heures à réunir ses affaires, il se rendit compte qu'en fin de compte, au fil des années, il avait beaucoup de choses chez Dean : vêtements, CD, DVD, quelques babioles. La douleur était atroce, il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer au fur à mesure qu'il mettait ses affaires dans une valise et un sac de sport. Quand il eut terminé, il attendit Dean. Il l'avait prévenu de sa venue, mais il ne lui avait pas dit la raison. Le blond devait penser qu'il était réconcilié. Et en effet quand Dean rentra chez lui, il avait un grand sourire, il avait acheté des sushis, du bon vin et une tarte, le péché mignon de Dean. Quand ce dernier vit la valise et le sac de sport, son sourire disparut. Il posa le repas sur la table basse, il était calme.   
« Cas, que fais-tu ? Je pensais que tu étais revenu, car c'était arrangé entre nous dit Dean.  
\- Arrangé ! Non Dean, c'est terminé entre nous !  
\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu attends de moi.  
\- C'est simple, je veux qu'on vive ensemble, qu’on fasse des choses de couple ! cria Castiel.  
\- On est pratiquement tous les jours ensemble. Et on fait déjà des choses ensemble, on est allé faire de l'escalade le week-end dernier. Cet été on est parti une semaine en Italie dit Dean d'une voix sereine.  
\- Tu as loué une villa immense, avec plusieurs chambres. On ne sait jamais si les propriétaires se doutaient de quelque chose ! Tu as refusé qu'on se tienne la main pendant notre promenade ! J'en peux plus Dean, j'ai été patient ! hurla Castiel.

Le brun prit ses affaires, et s'en alla. Dean en s'asseyant sur le canapé vit que Castiel avait posé la clé sur la table basse. 

Il n'était pas inquiet. Depuis 4 ans, Castiel menaçait souvent de rompre mais au bout de quelques semaines, Dean arrivait toujours à le faire changer d'avis. Il lui envoyait des cadeaux, partait en week-end avec lui, il trouvait toujours les mots pour qu'il revienne. Castiel était son ami, son amant, son oxygène, son âme sœur. Dès leur première rencontre, il se sentit défaillir. Plus les semaines passèrent, plus le besoin d'être avec lui devint aussi vital que respirer. Quand Castiel l'avait embrassé, son cœur avait failli exploser, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Il avait pris peur. Mais l'amour pour son ange avait pris le dessus et il était retourné le voir et l'avait embrassé avec passion. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien que dans ses bras. Quand Castiel lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils n'étaient plus des adolescents à leur premier baiser, Dean avait voulu fuir, mais Castiel avait réussi à l’apaiser. Les premiers temps, ils caressaient mutuellement leurs phallus. Après ils étaient passé à la fellation, Dean avait mis du temps à accepter d'en faire une à Castiel. Même s'il avait toujours adoré qu'on lui en fasse une, en fin de compte, il découvrit qu'il adorait en faire à son ange autant qu'il aimait voir Castiel lui en faire une. C'était leur façon de montrer leur « dévotion » comme ils disaient entre eux. Quand il avait dû passer au sexe anal, là Dean se sentit bloqué, il n’avait jamais fait ça avec une femme. Son chéri avec sa patience légendaire lui fit aimer être dominé et la domination avec un homme ce qui étaient des choses nouvelles pour Dean Winchester. Il aimait cet équilibre dans leur relation. Il se sentait protégé et protecteur, parfois dominé et dominant, entre virilité et tendresse. Lui le coureur de jupons était fidèle et amoureux d'un homme. Il savait que si son père l'apprenait, il le déshéritait pour toujours et son frère Sam qu'allait-il penser ? Il aimait Castiel mais il n'était pas prêt à renoncer à sa vie de luxe.

Au bout de 3 jours, 1 semaine, deux semaines, 1 mois, 2 mois, Dean appelait, envoyait des sms à Castiel qui ne répondait pas. Dean au fur et à mesure du temps qu'il passait, prenait la menace de Castiel de rompre, de plus en plus sérieusement. Le blond ne mangeait pas, dormait peu. Il était amaigri, avec des valises sous les yeux. Il ne se rasait plus. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi et n'avait pas pris au sérieux de vivre avec Castiel quand celui-ci était parti, mais aujourd'hui Dean se rendit compte que lui aussi avait envie de vivre avec Castiel. Il avait envie de faire des visites d'appartement ou de maison pour trouver leur petit cocon. Il était prêt à quitter son duplex. Cette résolution donna de l'espoir et du courage à Dean. Il alla prendre une bonne douche, se rasa, s'habilla d'un jean brut noir qui lui faisait un très beau fessier. Il savait que son amoureux le trouvait très sexy dans ce jean avec une chemise noire et il laissa des boutons ouverts pour laisser apparaître un bout de la peau, se coiffa, se mit de l'eau de Cologne. Quand il fut enfin prêt, il prit son Impala et se dirigea vers l'appartement de son chéri. Dean se perdit en cours de route. Il se rendit compte qu'en quatre ans c'était surtout Castiel qui était venu chez lui. Il était venu à peine dix fois chez son amoureux.

Dean frappa à la porte et sonna. Il colla son oreille à la porte mais n'entendit aucun bruit. Il savait que le mercredi Castiel ne travaillait pas, il avait dû sortir. Le blond s'assit devant la porte de l'appartement et attendit patiemment le retour de son amant. Au bout de deux heures il entendit Castiel lancer une injure il avait dû faire tomber un objet. Dean tambourina à la porte comme un forcené.   
\- Castiel, c'est moi ouvre !  
\- Dean... Je veux plus te voir.  
\- Je continuerais à frapper à ta porte jusqu'à temps que tu m'ouvres ! Je peux faire cela des heures, des jours ! Je ne pense pas que ton voisinage appréciera.   
Castiel savait que son petit ami en était capable, et ne voulait pas que sa vie soit la raison de commérages. En plus il avait le carton des affaires de Dean. 

Castiel ouvrit, Dean vit que Castiel venait sûrement de se réveiller. Il avait maigri, ses yeux étaient gonflés par les pleurs avec des grosses cernes en dessous, une barbe lui mangeait le visage, ses cheveux étaient encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude. Le brun le laissa entrer. A peine eut-il fermé la porte que Dean le plaqua contre. Il l'embrassa avec fièvre, Castiel le lui rendit. Ce baiser était plein de colère, de tristesse, de manque. Dean embrassa son amoureux dans le cou, il passa ses mains sous son t-shirt blanc difforme. Castiel émit des gémissements, les baisers et les caresses de Dean étaient comme une drogue, son corps réclamait sa dose de plaisir, son corps en voulait plus, sa tête lui disait de repousser Dean. Il était perdu.   
« Mon ange, tu me manques tellement, j’ai besoin de toi, je t'aime, je veux vivre avec toi lui murmura Dean dans l'oreille.  
\- C'est vrai...humm... tu veux qu'on vive ensemble... humm ? demanda Castiel enivré par le plaisir que lui procurait son amant.  
\- Oui je le veux vraiment, je veux qu'on choisisse, un appartement ou une maison, c'est toi qui décides, choisir les meubles, avoir notre chez nous dit Dean en continuant ses baisers et caresses.  
Castiel réussit à reprendre le contrôle et fit reculer Dean. L'homme était content de cette avancée mais décida de poser la question fatidique qui scellerait leur rupture ou non.  
\- Je suis heureux Dean que tu veuilles qu'on vive ensemble. Mais s'afficher tous les deux dans la rue, se tenir la main, aller au restaurant, cinéma ? Qu’enfin tu rencontres ma famille et moi la tienne ?  
Dean n'était pas à l'aise et Castiel comprit que c'était fini entre eux.  
\- Je crois que ton malaise répond à ma question Dean.  
\- Cas, je t'en supplie, ne me quitte pas.  
\- Dean, je ne veux pas vivre cacher comme un paria de la société. Je veux vivre avec un homme qui n'a pas peur d'être homosexuel. Et toi, tu n'assumeras jamais. Si tu n'acceptes pas ce que tu as, tu seras à jamais malheureux, j'espère que tu rencontreras un homme qui arrivera à te faire accepter, moi j'abandonne, je suis épuisé !  
\- Je ne suis pas gay ! Avant de te rencontrer je couchais avec une femme pratiquement chaque soir différente et tu m'as fait tomber amoureux de toi et maintenant tu me rejettes. En fin de compte tu as raison, il vaut mieux se quitter !  
Dean était en colère, blessé. Il pleurait.  
Castiel était resté pétrifier devant la haine de son amant. Dean prit son carton et claqua la porte sans se retourner.

Ce soir-là Castiel était dans son lit. Il portait une chemise de son ex-amant qu'il avait gardé. Il était dévasté, revoyant la colère de Dean qui lui en voulait. Il pensa que jamais il ne pourrait se remettre de leur rupture. Castiel éclata en sanglots et s'endormit.

Dean était dans son lit, il avait retrouvé un sweat bordeaux à Castiel, il s'emmitoufla dedans, le vêtement sentait l'odeur de son ange. Il s'en voulait des mots qu'il avait dits à Castiel, mais c'était la vérité. Il n'était pas homosexuel, il savait que son histoire amour avec le brun, serait sa seule relation avec un homme, il en était convaincu et il lui en voulait d'avoir pris son cœur, il avait comblé un vide que le désir charnel avec les femmes ne comblait pas et il le lui reprenait. Il éclata lui aussi en sanglots.

Leur relation aurait duré 4 ans, 3 mois, 10 jours, 5 heures, 25 minutes et 15 secondes.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> On se retrouve samedi prochain pour l'OS "les retrouvailles". J'attends votre avis sur celle-là


End file.
